Last man on earth
by BeneathaMoonlessNight
Summary: "It was not long before I felt you were the last man on earth whom I could EVER be prevailed upon to marry!" AU fanfiction based on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is a Vampire Diaries fanfiction based on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. It actually probably _too _like Pride and Prejudice. I've used a lot of quotes. I've changed most of the names, The Bennetts are now the Forbes, The Bingleys are now the Savatores and The Darcys are now Mikaelsons. I've written out a few characters from both Vampire Diaries and Pride and Prejudice. For example there's only three sisters instead of five- I couldn't think of anyone to be Mary and Kitty. So anyway I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Vampire Diaries OR Pride and Prejudice. (Obviously no one's a vampire and stuff btw)**

Chapter One

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.

"Mr Forbes, have you heard the good news? The old Boarding House is let at last!"

Mr Forbes did not answer.

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" cried his lady impatiently.

Alaric Forbes rolled his eyes. "You wish to tell my dear, and I have no objection to hearing it."

This was invitation enough.

"Well then, his name is Stefan Salvatore, a young man of a large fortune, a _single _man of a large fortune! What a fine thing for our girls!"

Alaric Forbes looked up in confusion. "How so? How can it affect them?"

Mrs Forbes looked at him irritably. "You must know that I hope he will marry one of them!"

"I suppose that is why he has moved here then, to make one of our daughter's his wife?"

"Of course not, but you know it is very likely he _may _fall in love with one of them, which is why you must make his acquaintance at once!"

"I most certainly will not. If you wish to meet him, you may take the girls and go, or better yet send them by themselves."

Mrs Forbes was outraged. "By _themselves?!"_

Alaric laughed. "Yes, for you are as pretty as any of them, Mr Salvatore might like you best of the lot."

He left the room and his extremely disappointed wife.

"When is your next ball to be Caroline?"

The pretty blonde raised her head. "Tomorrow fortnight, Papa."

"Ay, so it is", cried Mrs Forbes bitterly, "And still we do not know Mr Salvatore. My poor nerves, oh how they suffer! You do delight in vexing me Mr Forbes."

Mr Forbes was about to answer but was interrupted by the noisy arrival of his daughter Katherine. "Mama I have just been to Merton and it is said that Mr Salvatore is to bring to the ball twelve ladies and seven gentlemen!"

"Too many ladies." said Caroline under her breath to her sister Elena, who was glaring at her twin sister disapprovingly. "Katherine, it is wrong to gossip about our neighbors."

Katherine paid her no attention. "I do long for the ball. And I know I shall dance with Mr Salvatore."

"Oh hush Katherine; I am sick of Mr Salvatore! I do not wish to hear that name again!" She shouted angrily.

Alaric Forbes laughed. "Oh dear, that is a pity. If I had known as much this morning, I never would have called on him. We cannot escape the acquaintance now."

He enjoyed the quiet shock of his family for a few moments before his wife started proclaiming she knew it all along.

"Oh Mr Forbes, what a joke! And not to tell us till now! Your father is good to you girls! Katherine I do declare that I do think that Mr Salvatore will dance with you!"

Katherine scoffed, "Oh I am sure he will Mama, he will notice me even with his twelve ladies and seven gentlemen."

When the day of the ball came along it was soon known that Mr Salvatore brought with him only a party of two – His sister, Hayley, and another young man.

Niklaus Mikaelson walked with such a way that it was quickly speculated that he was far richer than Mr Salvatore. The Ladies declared him far more handsome and the gentlemen called him a fine specimen of a man. However, it swiftly circulated that ,though he had an enormous fortune of ten thousand pounds a year; he was extremely proud and thought himself above his company.

Caroline and Elena were conversing with Bonnelyn "Bonnie" Bennett **(*This is Charlotte Lucas, nothing to do with the original Bennetts just to avoid any possible confusion.*)** a neighbor and Caroline's dearest friend. They were teasing Elena about Mr Stefan Salvatore when the man himself appeared beside them. "Ms Elena Forbes, I was hoping that, if you are not otherwise engaged, you would do me the honor of dancing the next with me?"

Elena blushed a furious red before stammering "I would be honored, sir."

He smiled before bowing to the other two ladies and walking back to his party.

Due to a lack of gentlemen, Caroline had to sit and watch her sisters who were lucky enough to obtain partners, dance around the hall. She noticed that she was sitting near Mr Mikaelson and when he was approached by his friend, she was close enough to overhear their conversation.

"Come Niklaus, I must have you dance. You cannot stand about in this idiotic manner. You must join the party."

Mikaelson didn't answer for a few moments before saying, "There are not enough ladies."

Salvatore rolled his eyes. "There are more than enough ladies, and several of them, uncommonly pretty." His eyes following Elena Forbes make her way down the dance.

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room."

Salvatore smiled. "She is an angel isn't she?"

"She smiles too much."

Stefan noticed Caroline sitting across from them. "Look there is one of her sisters. She's very agreeable and I daresay very pretty too. I would be happy to introduce you."

Klaus sighed. "She is tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me." He turned away from his companion. "You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, you are wasting your time with me."

Stefan did so and returned to Elena. Caroline had to bite her tongue to stop herself laughing out loud. _Not handsome enough to tempt him? _ She let herself glance at Mr Mikaelson out of the corner of her eye. He was now beside Ms Hayley Salvatore who was desperately trying to make him laugh. Caroline shook her head to herself and walked towards her friend Bonnie, to tell her of Niklaus Mikaelson's opinion of herself.

**So yeah, that's it for now. Tell me if you think I should continue it or not, reviews would be fantastic! Hope you enjoyed chapter one and I'll hopefully be talking to you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, Decided to do another chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

Last Man on earth - Chapter 2

"You started the ball very well Bonnylen; you were Mr Salvatore's first choice."

"Ay, but he seemed to prefer his second better." Answered Bonnie, with a smile.

"Second? Oh you mean my Elena. Yes he did seem to like her very much did he not? He seems to admire her… I heard something about a Mr Robinson…"

Lady Bennett smirked. "Why yes, I overheard Mr Robinson talking to Mr Salvatore and when he asked him who he thought the most handsome girl he replied 'Why the eldest Ms Forbes surely.' What think you of that?"

"Upon my word! Well, that seems very decided indeed. But it may all come to nothing you know."

Bonnie giggled. "Well Mr Mikaelson is not half as worth listening to as his friend. Poor Care, to be only just _tolerable."_

Mrs Forbes frowned. "My dear Ms Bennett I beg you would not put it in Carey's head to be irritated by that man. Why Mrs Long told me she sat by him for a half an hour and he said not a word to her."

"Ms Salvatore told me," interjected Elena, "That with them he is most courteous, that he never speaks much with those he is not familiar with."

Both Mrs Forbes and Lady Bennett shook their heads. "I do not believe a word of it my dear- if he had been so very agreeable he would have spoken to Mrs Long.

"I do not mind his not speaking to Mrs Long," said Ms Bennett, "But I do wish he would have dance with Caroline."

* * *

Ms Forbes' pretty manners soon grew on the favor of Ms Salvatore and there were often dinner parties and afternoon teas between the two parties - though she declared the mother intolerable and the younger sisters not worth speaking to.

On one particular occasion the two households were dining at the house of Sir Bennett.

"I do think he likes her Bonnie." Whispered Caroline to her friend as they watched Elena and Mr Salvatore chatting in a corner.

"But that will not do much if she does not…help him on."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It is often the case between courting couples that one must show _more _fondness that one truly feels. He will never make a proposal if he feels she does not care for him deeply."

Caroline laughed. "But we know nothing of him yet, accept what wine he prefers."

"There would be plenty of time to get to know him after a marriage has taken place."

Caroline grinned. "Your plan is a good one, and I should adopt it, if my only desire was to secure a rich husband or any husband in fact."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well, I wish Elena success with all my heart, but I still feel she has just as much chance of being happy if she married him tomorrow instead of waiting a twelvemonth. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance you know. "

Caroline chuckled out loud. "You make me laugh Bonnylen, your plan is not sound. You would never act that way yourself."

So busy was Caroline Forbes in observing Mr Salvatore's kindness to her sister that she was far from realising she had become an object of admiration to his friend.

On first seeing Ms Caroline, Niklaus Mikaelson had scarcely allowed himself to think her pretty. But on closer examination he found that there was an extraordinary expression in her fine dark eyes that he had not noticed before. This realization was as fascinating as it was mortifying. Though her manners were not of the fashionable world he was caught by their easy playfulness and in the end he forced himself to admit he would not object to knowing her better.

As a step to conversing with her himself he joined the group she was speaking with, but did not escape her notice.

"What does Mr Mikaelson mean, in listening to what I was just saying to Colonel Donavan?" she said turning to Bonnie.

"That is a question only Mr Mikaelson can answer."

"Well if I do not speak to him now I shall grow afraid of him. Mr Mikaelson do not you think I expressed myself well in asking Colonel Donavan to give us a Ball?"

He smiled. "You did, with great enthusiasm. But a Ball is a subject which always makes a Lady energetic."

"You are severe on us." Answered Caroline with mock strictness.

"Well it is your turn to be teased now, Carey. I am about to open the piano, and you know what follows." said Bonnie with a smile.

Caroline laughed airily. "What a friend are you, always imploring me to play and sing," she turned to Mr Mikaelson. "Well, there is a saying 'Keep your breath to cool your porridge', and I shall keep mine to swell my song."

He enjoyed her performance greatly, and as he went to compliment her he was interrupted by Sir William Bennett.

"How well Ms Caroline plays do not you think? And what a fine amusement this is for young people. Nothing better than dancing you know."

"That is not the same opinion as I, sir - Every savage can dance."

Sir Bennett was quite shocked at this statement but recovered quickly. "Tell me; are you often at St. James's Court?"

"I am not sir." Answered Mikaelson, with some frustration.

"Well I would be happy to introduce you there, the next time I am in town."

Mikaelson did not trust himself to answer and only bowed before walking away.

* * *

"Whatever are you thinking Mr Mikaelson?" Called Hayley Salvatore.

"I would not have you know."

She smiled sweetly. "I believe I can guess."

"I rather doubt it."

She took this as an invitation. "You are thinking how are we to survive this small town and its impertinent occupants here."

He shook his head. "No, my mind was more pleasantly engaged."

"Do tell."

"I was thinking about the feelings a pair of fine eyes on a pretty face can bestow."

"And pray tell whose was the pretty face which inspired these thoughts?" she asked which much curiosity.

"Ms Caroline Forbes."

"Ms Caroline Forbes," She repeated slowly, "I am all astonishment. Do allow me to wish you joy."

"See," He said turning to her, "This is why I did not wish to tell you. I knew you would be wishing me joy - a lady's mind jumps from admiration, to love, to marriage in a matter of seconds."

Hayley laughed. "And now I am more convinced. You shall have a charming mother-in-law, who I'm sure will always be with you at your great estate. And I'm certain Rebekah will love her new sisters - young Katherine especially. What a good influence she will have on her." She walked away in silent bitterness. Mikaelson went back to his silent admiration of Caroline Forbes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there. So this is going to be the last chapter for a while, I'm going to be focusing all my efforts on my other story _Hiding_. Without any further ado, here is Chapter 3 :D**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Elena there's a letter for you! From the Boarding House!" Katherine squealed, bounding into the dining room.

She handed the letter to her sister and she and Mrs Forbes crowded around Elena.

"Tis from Hayley Salvatore," she smiled, "she has invited me to dine with her!" She stopped for a minute then read on. "Her brother will be dining out."

Her mother grabbed the letter from her hand. "Let me see that, dining out indeed…" Elena rolled he eyes then turned to her father. "Papa, may I have the carriage?"

It was her mother who answered. "Certainly not, you may go on horseback."

"Horseback?" asked Elena in horror, staring out at the dark grey clouds gathering outside.

"Yes indeed," said Mrs Forbes, "For it looks likely to rain, then you will have to stay the night!"

Elena continued to look in dismay out the window, while Caroline tried to make her mother see reason.

"My dear, I must say your talents in the art of matchmaking are positively occult." Laughed Mr Forbes over his newspaper.

* * *

"My dear friends will not hear of my leaving in my condition, but rest assured, excluding a headache, a sore throat and a fever, there is nothing much wrong with me." Caroline could not bring herself to continue. She threw the letter away in disgust.

"Well, you may be comforted to know that if Elena should die, it will all be in pursuit of Mr Salvatore." said Mr Forbes over his daughter's shoulder.

His Lady sighed in exasperation. "People do not die of trifling colds. It will all work out in the end. And Caroline, do not even think of visiting her, there's nothing for you there. You had much better visit the officers with your sister and I."

Katherine giggled. "Ay Care, for there are more than enough to go 'round."

Caroline rolled her eyes and started lacing her boots.

"Is this a signal for me to order the carriage, Care?" asked her father.

"Oh no, I had much rather walk, 'tis no more than three miles and I'll be back for dinner!" she called from the hall.

"Three miles in all the mud and rain, you'll not be fit to be seen!"

"I shall be fit to see 'Lena, which is all I want!" spat Caroline, struggling to compose her temper, before marching out the door.

* * *

"Apparently, she's redecorating the ball room in the French style. A little unpatriotic don't you think?" asked Hayley, desperately vying for Mr Mikaelson's attention, but he seemed absorbed in his book. Moments later they were interrupted by one of the footmen.

"A Ms Caroline Forbes, ma'am."

Caroline entered behind him and shocked both the lady and the gentleman with her appearance. Her hair had come loose of it bun and fell around her face in clumps of messy curls. Her face was very red with the exercise, and she was trying not to think about the state of her gown.

"Forgive me for interrupting your breakfast, but where is my sister, how is she?"

"She's upstairs, my man will show you." answered Mikaelson, indicating the footman behind her. Caroline made a small curtsy, and then followed the servant out of the room. Hayley noticed Klaus's eye trained on the exiting girl.

"Did you see the state of her hem?" she asked anxious to distract him. "Five inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain."

* * *

"I am very well looked after here, you needn't have come." whispered Elena weakly. "All the same, I'm glad you did."

Caroline smiled at her sister. "Well, I do not know who is more pleased at your being here, Mama or Mr Salvatore." They both laughed, but it brought on another coughing fit for Elena, so Caroline silenced herself quickly.

They both composed themselves when they heard the knock on the door. It, of course, was Mr Salvatore himself, who had been making hourly checks on the invalid.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister, she is in far better comfort here than she would have been at home," she told him with a smile, "I must admit, I am reluctant to leave her."

"Well then you must stay too." He said confidently, ignoring her objections. "I absolutely insist, we'll send for clothes and such at once. I will hear of nothing else."

Caroline thanked him from the bottom of her heart, and he left the room to make the servants aware of the situation.

Running into the housekeeper, he told her that every possible attention was to be paid to the sick lady and her sister.

* * *

"There," Said Caroline, twisting a final lock of hair behind her ear. "Shall I disgrace you very much, do you think?"

"You look very fine, very fine indeed Care."

"I do wish they hadn't summoned me downstairs, I would much rather stay with you." She grumbled, sitting beside Elena.

"Tis not too late to attract Mr Mikaelson's attention yet Care. That is your true motive to be here, is it not?"

Caroline laughed out loud. "Oh, heaven forbid! You know only the very deepest love will persuade me into matrimony." She said with a grin. "So, I will end an old maid, looking after you and Mr Salvatore's ten children, and teaching them to play their instruments very ill indeed!"

Elena laughed quietly. "Oh Caroline, you cannot mean that!"

"Oh but I do, so prepare to support me for the rest of my life, dear sister!"

* * *

"I still wonder at Ms Caroline's appearance this morning, she looked like a wild animal, do not you agree Mr Mikaelson?"

"On the contrary, I thought she looked very well. Her petticoat was a little dirt perhaps, but it's not to be wondered at."

"I quite agree," said Stefan stoutly. "And she walked the three miles, or five miles, or whatever it is to see her sick sister, that shows loyalty of family and of heart. You can't criticize that Hayley."

His sister ignored him and turned her attentions back on Mikaelson. "And the dirt and mud had no effect on her fine eyes?" she asked innocently.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Not at all, her light was only brightened by the exercise."

The argument only ended when the lady herself entered the room.


End file.
